Laços
by Liz Eden
Summary: É chegada a hora de Jeannie e Major Nelson estreitarem ainda mais os laços que os unem.
1. Parte 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Jeannie é Um Gênio (I Dream of Jeannie), suas personagens, enredo e locais são de criação de Sidney Sheldon. Todos os direitos reservados ao autor, seus herdeiros e à Sony Pictures Entertainment e Sony Pictures Digital._

**_Desafio Fórum IDOJ 2014_**

_**Cocoa Beach, 1973**_

— Escritório do Major Nelson.

Era ela outra vez! Jeannie sabia que aquela loira platinada, Dolores, era apenas a secretária de seu marido-Amo, mas mesmo assim lhe dava nos nervos saber que ela trabalhava ao lado dele como sua secretária particular todos os dias.

— Dolores? É a Jeannie. Posso falar com Anthony, por favor?

— Oh, olá Sra. Nelson. Acho que ele está no escritório do Major Healey. Irei transferi-la para lá, só um minuto por favor.

— Está bem.

Jeannie aguardou com fingida paciência aquela musiquinha chata, enquanto mordia os nós dos dedos para conter a dor que estava sentindo. A música tocou, tocou, até que ela ouviu uma voz conhecida: — Healey.

— Major Healey, passe o telefone para o meu Amo, por favor.

Ele estendeu o telefone para o melhor amigo, que analisava alguns documentos e o pegou sem tirar os olhos dos papéis.

— Alô?

— Anthony!...

— Jeannie! O que aconteceu, querida?

— Por favor venha para casa agora! Comecei a sentir dores outra vez e a cada minuto fica mais forte!

— Está bem querida, já estou indo!

Ele desligou o telefone e num pulo largou a papelada nas mãos do Major Healey.

— Roger, eu tenho que ir para casa! Jeannie está tendo contrações!

— Puxa, outra vez hã?

— Sim! Por favor, avise ao Dr. Bellows e diga que estarei com ela no hospital!

Tateando os bolsos para conferir se as chaves do carro estavam mesmo lá, ele foi correndo para o estacionamento e, assim como nas outras quatro vezes, dirigiu como um louco até chegar em casa. Jeannie, com uma barriga enorme de grávida, já o esperava na porta com a pequena malinha que havia feito dias antes, com algumas peças de roupas suas e do enxoval do bebê. As quatro vezes anteriores haviam sido alarme falso. Mas de coração desta vez ele esperava que desta vez fosse mesmo verdade. Mal podia esperar para ser pai!

Ao avistar a esposa na porta, ele tentou conter a emoção que lhe sufocava a garganta. Ela estava linda, como nunca a havia visto antes. E certamente ficaria ainda mais com o bebê deles nos braços.

Saindo do carro como um furacão, ele lhe deu um beijinho rápido, pegou a malinha de suas mãos e a conduziu até o veículo, ajudando-a a se acomodar e fechando a porta do passageiro.

Procurando se acalmar, ele tentou dirigir depressa mas com cuidado. Estava tão nervoso que parecia estar criando uma colônia de borboletas no estômago. De vez em quando ele desviava rapidamente o olhar e vê-la sentindo dor o mortificava. Mas em breve aquilo teria fim, já estavam na reta final.

Logo chegaram ao hospital e o Dr. Bellows, que havia sido chamado pelo Major Healey, os aguardava com uma cadeira de rodas na recepção.

Jeannie foi acomodada nela e se voltando para o velho médico, o Major Nelson pediu: — Por favor, cuide dela Dr. Bellows!

— Pode deixar, Major! - ele garantiu, não contendo um largo sorriso — Espero que desta vez voltemos com o bebê de vocês, certo Jeannie?

— Sim, doutor! - e antes de irem, ela apertou com força a mão do marido e disse: — Eu te amo, Anthony!

— Eu também te amo, Jeannie!

Durante algum tempo ele esteve só com outros futuros papais nervosos na sala de espera. Um deles lhe ofereceu um cigarro e sem hesitar, Major Nelson aceitou. Não era fumante, mas naquele momento estava tão nervoso que não se importava em infectar seus pulmões com nicotina. Precisava fumar e como!

Dando uma tragada forte, ele engasgou e tossiu sofregamente uma enorme quantidade de fumaça cinza. Dando-lhe leves tapinhas nas costas, um dos homens disse: — Eu sei que é difícil, mas procure se acalmar, Major! Ficar assim só piora a sua ansiedade!

— Não cons...igo evitar! *cof, cof!* Estou muito nervoso!

— É o seu primeiro?

— *cof, cof* S... Sim!

— Ah, isso é normal.

O sujeito parecia muito tranquilo e o Major Nelson não conteve a pergunta: — Esse também é o seu primeiro filho?

— Não... É o meu quinto! Já estou com quatro meninas lá em casa, quatro rosas no meu jardim! Mas alguma coisa me diz que dessa vez vai, vai ser menino! Finalmente, o cravo que eu plantei! — os olhos do sujeito brilhavam e suas bochechas ficavam vermelhas à medida que falava — Já comprei o enxoval do moleque, tudo azul!

Alguns minutos depois, o Major Healey chegou. Procurou o amigo com o olhar e ao avistá-lo, se aproximou com aquele seu jeito característico. Trazia flores e uma caixa de bombons para a Jeannie.

— E aí amigão? Alguma novidade?

— Ainda não, Roger. Eles já estão há uma eternidade lá dentro e até agora nada!

— Calma, vou ver se encontro o Dr. Bellows.

Mas não foi necessário, pois ele já estava voltando e empurrando Jeannie na cadeira de rodas. Ao vê-la, Major Nelson sorriu, mas quando seu olhar desceu para a barriga dela... Ainda estava lá, grande e saliente.

Jeannie sustentava um olhar triste, que cortou o coração de seu marido-Amo. Ainda não havia sido aquela vez...

Compreensivo, Dr. Bellows se aproximou deles e disse: — Foi outro alarme falso, Major Nelson. Mas não se preocupem, isso é normal na fase final da gravidez.

— Sinto muito Jeannie, Tony. — disse o Major Healey, entregando as flores e os bombons para ela — Em breve conheceremos o bebê Nelson, certo Dr. Bellows?

— Certo, Major Healey. — e voltando-se para seu outro oficial, disse: — As recomendações são as mesmas de antes, Major. Vejo-os na base daqui a pouco. Tchau, Jeannie.

— Tchau, Dr. Bellows. Obrigada!

Major Nelson levou a esposa de volta para casa, mas ela não disse uma palavra durante todo o trajeto. Assim que entraram, eles foram até o sofá da sala e abraçando-a, procurou confortá-la.

— Não fique triste, Jeannie. Roger falava sério quando disse que em breve conheceremos o nosso bebê.

Encostando a cabeça no peito dele, ela suspirou: — É que... Já é a quinta vez, Anthony! Estou ansiosa para ver o rostinho dele e segurá-lo em meus braços.

— Eu também estou ansioso, não faço outra coisa a não ser pensar nisso, noite e dia. Mas precisamos ser pacientes. O Dr. Bellows disse que esses alarmes falsos são normais.

Após alguns segundos em silêncio, em que ela pareceu se conformar, ele disse que precisava voltar para a base. Os dois trocaram um beijo profundo e antes de sair, ele tocou a barriga dela, beijando-a também.

— Até a volta, querida! Se precisar de alguma coisa, ligue no meu escritório. Se eu não estiver lá, deixe um recado com a Dolores.

Só a menção do nome daquela tipa fez o sangue verde da gênia esquentar, mas só um pouquinho. Naqueles meses de gestação, seus ciúmes pareciam estar ainda mais aflorados. Eram os hormônios, sim.

— Pode deixar, querido. Caso ela não possa deixar o meu recado para você, tenho uma solução mais simples: eu pisco! — e sorrindo, piscou um dos olhos para ele.

Ele soltou uma risada nervosa, como se ela estivesse brincando. Só que não!

_Continua..._


	2. Parte 2

Ao chegar à base, o Major Nelson foi diretamente para sua sala.

— Boa tarde, Dolores. Algum recado para mim?

— Boa tarde, Major Nelson. Sim, o Dr. Bellows pediu que fosse a sala dele assim que chegasse.

— Está bem, obrigado.

Ele colocou a maleta na mesa e afrouxou a gravata, que parecia estar apertando ainda mais a sua garganta. Mais do que o nervosismo que vinha sentindo nas últimas semanas. Estava tenso e nunca havia se sentido dessa forma antes, nem mesmo por causa de algum projeto ou ao atravessar a atmosfera, ir ao espaço. Ser pai causava uma ansiedade ainda maior, mais do que todas essas outras coisas. Era também a sensação mais ambígua que já havia experimentado desde então; pois além de proporcionar uma enorme felicidade, também lhe dava medo. Daqui a alguns dias ele seria responsável por uma vida: teria que lhe ensinar a distinguir o que era bom e ruim, o certo e o errado, não poderia deixar que nada faltasse a ele. E não deixaria. Além disso, havia ainda a possibilidade de seu bebê ser um gênio e acima de todas as demais, essa era a que mais lhe assustava.

Recordava-se da semana em que havia ajudado Jeannie a cuidar de Abdullah, seu sobrinho-gênio e também do momento em que Hajji fizera ela lhe contar a verdade sobre seus filhos virem a ter poderes mágicos. Na época, se casar com ela lhe parecia uma ideia extremamente remota e distante possível, porém a amava e enfrentaria com ela os desafios que a vida a dois lhes proporcionaria. O de ter um filho (sendo gênio ou não) era talvez o maior deles e estava preparado.

— Major Nelson? — a voz da bela secretária interrompeu seus devaneios.

— Ah... Sim?

— Como a senhora Nelson está?

— Ansiosa. Foi o quinto alarme falso.

— Tenho certeza de que tudo ficará bem e o bebê nascerá logo.

— Eu também espero. Se o Dr. Bellows ligar, diga que já estou a caminho.

— Sim, senhor.

Em pouco tempo chegou a sala do psiquiatra e bateu na porta. Logo ouviu a voz abafada dele dizer 'entre', girou a maçaneta e entrou.

Lá estavam o General Schaeffer, o Dr. Bellows, Roger e Jonathan Erickson, que recentemente havia sido promovido a Capitão.

Roger carregava uma expressão tensa e isso deixou o Major Nelson apreensivo. O que teria acontecido?

— Boa tarde, senhores.

— Boa tarde, Major Nelson – respondeu o Gal. Schaeffer em um tom desanimado — Você já conhece o Capitão Erickson?

— Sim. Soube da sua promoção Jonathan, meus parabéns.

— Obrigado, Major.

— Major Nelson... — começou o Dr. Bellows — Certamente se lembra do projeto Fênix.

— Sim, senhor. O projeto de resgate de algumas plantas de foguetes que foram descartados.

— Exatamente. Major Nelson... Eu, como seu superior, não sei como lhe dizer isso, mas... — General Schaeffer parou de falar, como se buscasse as palavras certas — Você foi designado para este projeto, juntamente com o Capitão Erickson, pelas próximas três semanas.

A expressão tranquila e serena que o Major Nelson levava desapareceu por completo, o que não passou despercebido pelos oficiais presentes, que se entreolharam, cabisbaixos.

— Mas... Mas senhor, eu não posso ir! Jeannie vai dar à luz a qualquer momento, ela precisa de mim! — a voz dele continha uma leve nota de desespero. Se aproximando do melhor amigo, ele tocou seus ombros e continuou com a tentativa de persuasão que no fundo, sabia que não daria certo — Escolham o Roger! Ele trabalhou ao meu lado em diversos desses foguetes!

— Sinto muito Major Nelson, mas o Major Healey ficou encarregado do projeto Andrômeda, que também possui alta prioridade para a NASA neste momento. Está fora da minha alçada.

— Você conhece os cálculos e fundamentos desses projetos melhor do que ninguém, por isso precisamos de você. As plantas e protótipos dos foguetes estão em Dallas, por isso vocês devem partir imediatamente. — e, afim de acalmá-lo como amigo e não seu superior, o Dr. Bellows se aproximou — Fique tranquilo, eu já expliquei a situação para a Amanda e ela cuidará muito bem de Jeannie. Eu também estarei por perto.

— Vocês... Vocês não têm ideia de como a Jeannie ficará chateada. — ele estava inconformado com aquela situação. Por que iriam separá-lo de sua esposa logo em um momento como aquele? Porém era seu trabalho, operações repentinas eram comuns e amava ser astronauta. Mas também amava Jeannie, refletiu, enquanto acompanhava o Capitão Erickson até o veículo que os aguardava no estacionamento.

_Continua..._


	3. Parte 3

"_A campainha. Ai, que preguiça de me levantar para atender..." _pensou Jeannie, que estava acomodada no sofá lendo uma revista. Precisou resistir contra a vontade de piscar para que a porta se abrisse sozinha. Ela se levantou devagar e piscou para que o aspirador de pó parasse com o serviço doméstico "automático" e abriu a porta.

— Olá, Jeannie! Como a futura mamãe está se sentindo?

— Oh, olá Sra. Bellows! Estou ansiosa, mas bem. — respondeu ela enquanto via a abelhuda mulher entrar em sua casa sem nem mesmo um convite.

Ela foi até a cozinha e abrindo uma sacola, tirou diversas caixas e frutas, dispondo-as nos lugares corretos. Enquanto guardava tudo, veio com uma conversa que soou estranha a Jeannie:

— Cuidarei muito bem de você nesses próximos dias, até o bebê nascer.

— Não estou entendendo, Sra. Bellows...

— Como assim, não está? Não te disseram? O Major Nelson foi para Dallas trabalhar em um projeto pelas próximas três semanas!

— O... O quê?

As pernas da gênia amoleceram ao ouvir aquela notícia e ela procurou um lugar para se sentar. Como assim seu Amo tinha viajado? E sem nem mesmo falar com ela?

Jeannie ficou muito magoada e tentou abafar essa sensação mudando de assunto. Mas não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser aquilo. Em breve o bebê nasceria e só de pensar que Anthony não estaria por perto no momento mais importante da vida deles enchia o seu coração de tristeza. Logo, ela não se conteve e começou a chorar.

Alarmada por ter causado aquela reação na moça, Amanda se aproximou, abraçando-a em uma tentativa vã de consolá-la: — Oh Jeannie, ninguém lhe contou nada! Não me admira, pelo que Alfred disse, foi tudo muito repentino... Mas eles vão ver só, darei uma bronca naqueles oficiais quando eu for lá! Não fique assim, querida!

Em meio aos soluços, as duas ouviram um *pop!* bem baixinho. Ao olhar para baixo, junto às lágrimas, Jeannie se viu toda molhada.

—S... Sra. Bellows!

— Jeannie, a sua bolsa rompeu! O bebê vai nascer!

Correndo feito uma louca, a mulher pegou o telefone e ligou para o marido: — Alfred!... ALFRED! Vá logo para o hospital, a bolsa da Jeannie rompeu. Preciso ir até em casa pegar o carro, pois vim aqui a pé. Logo estaremos aí!

Ela desligou e pediu para que Jeannie se sentasse enquanto ia buscar o veículo.

— Respire fundo Jeannie e tente pensar em coisas boas enquanto me espera. Onde você guarda suas toalhas?

— No armário ali no quarto...

A Sra. Bellows trouxe algumas toalhas, forrou o chão para que ela não se escorregasse, deixou uma com ela e saiu. Jeannie piscou um vestido limpo e fresco em si mesma e ficou esperando. Algum tempo depois, sentiu uma pontada aguda. Como a Sra. Bellows havia recomendado, tentou não pensar na dor e sim em coisas boas... Como a vez em que seu Amo havia encontrado sua garrafa na ilha. Enquanto ela se lembrava daquele que era um dos momentos mais doces de sua vida, uma nova contração veio e ela piscou. No mesmo instante, todo o chão da sala ficou coberto de areia, com dois coqueiros próximos às janelas e um ao lado da escada.

— Oh não, eu pensei e pisquei! Preciso fazer isso sumir antes que a Sra. Bellows volte!

Mas não houve tempo. Ao ouvir o barulho do motor do lado de fora da casa, Jeannie ficou nervosa e não conseguiu pensar em mais nada. A mulher entrou feito um furacão na sala e já foi logo falando: — Pronto Jeannie, o carro está lá fora! Vamos?

Ao ver os coqueiros e sentir a areia em seus pés, a expressão dela mudou imediatamente. Olhando para baixo, notou que não eram apenas os seus pés que estavam cheios de areia, mas também todo o chão da sala!

— Mas... Mas o que é isso? Jeannie, de onde veio toda essa areia? E esses coqueiros?

— Ah... D-do que está falando, Sra. Bellows? Não estou vendo nada!

Ao dizer a palavra _nada_, Jeannie piscou novamente e tudo desapareceu. Incrédula, Amanda esfregou os olhos e sacudiu os pés, mas aquela sensação de praia havia sumido, como num passe de mágica.

— Mas... Mas eu vi! Estava bem aqui!

— Acho melhor irmos logo, Sra. Bellows!

— Oh, me desculpe Jeannie! Venha, segure a minha mão. — pediu, enquanto a conduzia para fora da casa. Lançando um último olhar rápido para a sala, fez o sinal da cruz e fechou a porta.

_Continua..._


	4. Parte 4

— Fique calma Jeannie, eu conheço um ótimo atalho para o hospital!

— Sim, Sra. Bellows!... Eu... Ooohhh!... — uma nova contração. Ok Jeannie, pense em coisas boas, muito boas... Ela riu e se lembrou da vez em que disse ao seu Amo que se sentia desperdiçada como gênia. Ela lhe daria qualquer coisa, o que quisesse, bastava ele pensar. Logo, um elefante enorme apareceu no quarto, bem na hora em que o Dr. Bellows apareceu! Oh, aquela era mesmo uma ótima lembrança e não conteve o riso. Quando uma nova contração veio, Jeannie piscou e a Sra. Bellows freou o carro bruscamente. Oh, não! Era um... Elefante!

— Jeannie... Você está vendo o mesmo que eu?

— Não, Sra. Bellows! O que você está vendo?

Fechando os olhos e apertando as mãos no volante, a mulher disse, temendo as próprias palavras: — Há um... Elefante no meio da rua!

O pobre animal estava confuso em meio a todos aqueles olhares atônitos dos motoristas e às buzinas que começaram a soar. Levantando uma das patas dianteiras, o elefante bramiu e Jeannie imediatamente tentou pensar em outra coisa... Hmm... Seu Amo e ela haviam conversado sobre o sexo do bebê quando começaram a comprar parte do enxoval. Não sabia o que seria, mas de certa forma sentia que teriam um menino. Haviam comprado tudo de forma bem neutra, de menos os brinquedos. E se lembrou de alguns carrinhos de brinquedos lindos que tinha visto em uma loja. Ela pensou e com a vinda de uma nova contração, Jeannie piscou. O elefante sumiu e o carro onde estavam se transformou em um brinquedo!

— Mas, cadê o elefan... AAAAHHHH! O que aconteceu com o carro?... Isso é plástico! — exclamou, com os olhos arregalados. Ela girou a chave e nada de o carro pegar, ao invés disso, uma musiquinha infantil soou — Jeannie, o que está acontecendo aqui?

— Acalme-se, Sra. Bellows. Você está nervosa também... Vamos para o hospital.

— Me desculpe, querida. Acho que você pode ter razão...

Mais uma vez ela tentou dar a partida no veículo, mas a música ficou tocando. Ela tentou mais uma vez, mais uma e nada, não pegava, só tocava. Elas estavam mesmo em um carrinho de brinquedo! Parece que as coisas estavam contra elas naquele dia.

— E agora, o que faremos?

— Oh Jeannie, não faço a mínima ideia! E o hospital fica a algumas quadras daqui!

— Então vamos andando!

— Andando?...

— Eu conheço um atalho! Mas a senhora tem que confiar em mim.

As duas saíram do carro, onde Jeannie precisou puxá-la pelo braço para que deixasse de olhar o carrinho todo colorido e de plástico. O que havia acontecido? Aquele não era o carro dela...

Depois, segurando-a pela mão, Amanda Bellows a seguiu até uma esquina próxima e as duas andaram um pouco. As dores estavam vindo e cada vez mais fortes. Era melhor ela agir e rápido, do contrário, não sabia o que poderia hã... Piscar.

— Agora Sra. Bellows, feche os olhos.

— Jeannie, eu...

— Por favor, você não negaria um pedido meu em um momento como esse, negaria?

Relutante, ela obedeceu. Jeannie se concentrou e pensou em uma rua com esquina bem próxima ao hospital. No momento em que iria piscar, um carro passou a toda a velocidade levantando uma enorme poeira preta. Ela não piscou, mas ao abrir os olhos, Jeannie se viu onde pensara. Havia entrado um cisco em seu olho e estava incomodando... Agora ela não conseguia mais piscar!

— Você está bem, querida?

— Sim... Só entrou um cisco em meu olho.

— Foi aquele carro que passou. Deixe-me ver.

— Eu não consigo piscar!

— Não vejo nada... Venha, quando chegarmos ao hospital, pedirei ao Alfred para piscar um colírio e vai passar.

Elas andaram mais um pouco e ao dobrarem a esquina, viram a fachada do hospital.

— Jeannie, que ótimo! Chegamos! Você precisa me ensinar este atalho! — ela comentou com um tom de ironia, não acreditando muito naquilo. Ainda não havia se esquecido das coisas estranhas que tinham acontecido. Precisava contar tudo ao Alfred.

Assim que entraram, uma enfermeira se aproximou com a cadeira de rodas, onde Jeannie se acomodou. Dr. Bellows chegou logo em seguida.

— E então Jeannie, está preparada?

— Sim, Dr, Bellows! Estou com um pouco de medo também.

— Oh isso é comum, mas não precisa ter medo! Cuidaremos bem de você e do bebê.

— Jeannie, vai dar tudo certo querida! Eu ficarei bem aqui!

A moça assentiu enquanto a enfermeira a levava. O velho médico se voltou para segui-las mas foi impedido pelas esposa desconfiada.

— Alfred! Alfred, eu preciso falar com você!

— Amanda! Não vê que Jeannie já foi levada para a sala de parto? Aquela criança vai nascer, não posso falar com você agora!

— Mas eu posso e preciso falar com você! Aconteceram coisas estranhas enquanto Jeannie e eu vínhamos para cá!

— Está bem, aconteceram coisas estranhas. Quando chegarmos em casa, você me fala sobre isso. — e deu as costas para ela, quando a ouviu dizer com raiva:

— Um elefante apareceu no meio do trânsito!

Com os olhos arregalados, Dr. Bellows se voltou e repetiu, atônito: — Um elefante?

— Sim! E um monte de areia e coqueiros na sala dos Nelson! E o nosso carro se transformou em um veículo de plástico, de brinquedo! O motor tocava uma musiquinha infantil!

— Amanda, você está nervosa! Passou por muitas emoções fortes com a Jeannie hoje.

— Alfred, EU SEI O QUE EU VI! Estávamos há cinco quarteirões daqui e, graças à Jeannie, chegamos a pé em menos de dez minutos!

Engolindo em seco, o médico viu na própria esposa o reflexo de si mesmo há algum tempo atrás. Se aquele não fosse um momento de fortes emoções para ele, sua esposa e a de um de seus melhores oficiais (cuja presença já haviam lhe proporcionado outros momentos mais estranhos ainda), até pararia para considerar esse pensamento. Mas de que iria adiantar? Sabia que por trás, na verdade, poderia não haver nada, como sempre. No fim, qualquer Nelson, fosse o Major ou a Jeannie, faria 'aquilo de novo'.

Sacudindo o braço, ele lhe deu as costas, dizendo "Agora não Amanda, agora não", largando a mulher falando sozinha e espumando de raiva.

_Continua..._


	5. Parte 5

Na sala de parto, Jeannie ouviu o Dr. Bellows dizer que sua dilatação ainda não era o suficiente para a passagem do bebê. Por isso, ela deveria aguardar um pouco no quarto ele viria regularmente para checar como tudo estava. A dor aumentaria, mas por mais difícil que fosse, o médico recomendou que ela pensasse em coisas boas coisas. Ela riu. Era só o que vinha fazendo nas últimas horas, desde que soubera que seu marido não estaria ali pelas próximas semanas. Como ela não estava conseguindo piscar, poderia pensar nele sem medo. Aquele seria o momento mais importante da vida deles. Como queria que ele estivesse ali...

Enquanto pensava, a Sra. Bellows entrou e foi logo dizendo: — Jeannie, Alfred me disse que estaria aqui. Precisamos conversar sobre...

Porém ela não teve tempo para completar frase, pois enquanto falava, o Major Nelson apareceu do nada no quarto!

— Major Nelson! Como apareceu aqui?

— Jeannie! Sra. Bellows!...

— AAAAHHHH! — e caiu desmaiada no chão.

Ao correr para ampará-la, ele lhe deu alguns tapinhas leves no rosto mas a mulher não acordava por nada. O grito alto chamou a atenção de muita gente, inclusive o médico da NASA:

— Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?

— Eu não sei senhor, acho que ela ficou surpresa em me ver! — ele respondeu, rindo nervosamente.

— Major Nelson!... O que... Como...

— Cheguei ainda há pouco Dr. Bellows. Hã... Roger me ligou!

— Mas o Major Healey está na base! Ele não sabe que Jeannie está aqui.

— Eu telefonei para ele Dr. Bellows e pedi que avisasse ao Anthony que o bebê iria nascer!

— Mas... Mas pela hora em que Amanda me telefonou, não daria tempo de você vir de Dallas até aqui...

— Eu posso explicar, senhor...

— Não! Não precisa me explicar nada, Major. — ele disse, levantando as mãos em uma forma de rendição. E depois, com um sorriso, continuou — Como hoje é um dia especial para você e Jeannie, não irei exigir nada.

Os dois retiraram a Sra. Bellows para receber atendimento em outro quarto. Depois, o General Schaeffer telefonou, ao saber pelo Dr. Bellows que ele estava ali. Após inúmeras explicações, o Major Nelson reforçou o fato da importância que o nascimento de seu primeiro filho tinha para ele e no quanto isso havia pesado na decisão dele em voltar para Cocoa Beach ao saber o que havia acontecido. Apesar de ter se arriscado ao desobedecer a uma ordem direta do General, algo em suas palavras pareceu ter tocado o coração dele e não houve nada de mais sério. Aliás, apesar da prioridade e urgência que o projeto Fênix tinha, o general lhe concedeu três dias de folga para que pudesse ficar com o bebê e Jeannie. Depois disso, ele deveria voltar imediatamente para Dallas.

Ao tentar voltar para o quarto onde Jeannie estava, o Dr. Bellows não permitiu, pois ela já havia alcançado a dilatação necessária. Enquanto ela estava sendo levada para a sala de parto, o Major Nelson a viu, teve tempo de dizer que a amava e ouvi-la dizer que sentia o mesmo por ele. Então ele se dirigiu para o lugar que era um verdadeiro martírio para os futuros papais: a sala de espera.

Lá chegando, uma grande nuvem de fumaça de nicotina o recebeu. E logo ele viu um rosto conhecido: o pai das quatro rosas, que conhecera da outra vez.

— Ora, se não é o pai de primeira viagem! O seu grande dia finalmente chegou, Major?

— Sim, finalmente!

— O meu também! É hoje que irei conhecer o meu garoto, a futura estrela do futebol americano!

— Não acha que é melhor não criar muitas expectativas?

Mordendo o cigarro, o homem deixou claro que não gostou nem um pouco da pergunta: — O que quer dizer com isso?

— Bem... Pode ser que venha outra menina.

— Não!... Tenho certeza de que desta vez será um menino, tem que ser! Fiz até uma promessa, sabe? Mas não posso contar o que é...

Enquanto conversavam, o Major Healey chegou. Assim como da outra vez, o amigo se aproximou com um buquê de flores e uma caixa de bombons. Após conversar com o General Schaeffer, Major Nelson havia ligado para ele a fim de preveni-lo sobre uma das desculpas que havia inventado para justificar o seu retorno.

— E então Tony, ela já foi para a sala de parto?

— Sim... Roger, eu estou muito apreensivo. Não só com o nascimento do bebê, mas... Ela me trouxe aqui! Você nem imagina o que eu precisei inventar para o General Schaeffer, não te contei tudo no telefone.

— Não acha que pode ter sido no calor do momento? Você viajou de repente e com o bebê chegando, ela quis tê-lo por perto.

— Pode ser. Mas a Sra. Bellows estava no quarto no instante em que apareci. Jeannie não iria me trazer de volta com ela lá, certo?

Coçando o queixo, ele respondeu: — Rapaz, agora você me pegou. Então pode ter sido obra da irmã dela.

— Pela forma como tudo aconteceu, não duvido.

Muito tempo e cigarros depois (vários deles fumados pela dupla Nelson-Healey), a enfermeira apareceu para anunciar um nascimento.

— É o meu, é o meu garoto!

— Parabéns, Sr. Jones! Sua esposa acabou de ter uma menina linda e saudável!

O sorriso nos lábios do homem desapareceu no mesmo instante: — Menina? Mas... Mas eu estava esperando por um menino! Eu comprei tudo de menino, roupas, brinquedos... Tudo! Até vendi o meu carro para comprar essa tranqueira toda!

A enfermeira (que havia atendido a Sra. Jones nas outras vezes em que ela estivera ali) conhecia a peça e por isso mesmo sabia o que fazer. Pegou o sujeito pelo braço e o conduziu até o berçário. Curiosos, o Major Nelson e o Major Healey o acompanharam.

Chegando lá, ela apontou para a garotinha enrolada em uma mantinha rosa que estava sendo colocada sob a plaquinha: "Menina Jones".

Ao ver aquele rostinho lindo e dengoso, imediatamente o homem se desmanchou em lágrimas, num choro compulsivo.

— Conseguiu a sua quinta rosa hoje, Sr. Jones! Parabéns! — Major Nelson o congratulou, animado.

— É, cinco casamentos para pagar!

— Roger!

E olhando de volta para ele, Major Nelson sabia que na verdade aquelas lágrimas revelavam nada além da mais pura alegria.

_Continua..._


	6. Parte 6

Aquela espera já estava consumindo os nossos heróis da sala de espera. Ansiedade, cafeína e muita nicotina os acompanhou durante aquele tempo, até que o Dr. Bellows apareceu sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

—Parabéns, Major Nelson! Jeannie teve um menino! Ela e o bebê estão muito bem.

— Um menino! Você ouviu isso, Roger? Sou pai de um menino!

— Eu sou tio! Sou tio! Você ouviu isso, Tony? Sou tio de um menino!

— A enfermeira já o levou para o ber...

O doutor nem teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois os dois saíram correndo em disparada para lá.

Envolto em uma mantinha azul clarinha, sob a plaquinha "Menino Nelson", estava um bebezinho lindo! Com os cabelos ralinhos, num tom de castanho como os do pai e os olhinhos fechados.

Naquele momento, tudo o mais na vida daqueles dois homens lhes parecia distante, uma lágrima rolou... Já haviam pensado em como seria aquele dia, mas sequer sabiam como na realidade o seria; principalmente o Major Nelson. Quando encontrou aquela garrafa na ilha, tudo o que ele queria era ser resgatado, voltar para casa. Não fazia ideia de que ao desarrolhá-la, já estava encontrando o seu lar, o seu mundo.

E ali estava a prova dos laços fortes que os uniam. Laços que, não importava o que acontecesse nem quanto tempo passasse, jamais poderiam ser rompidos.

_Continua..._


	7. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

— Você viu como ele é lindo, Anthony? Se parece tanto com você... — Jeannie observou, enquanto embalava-o em seus braços.

Sentado na beirada da cama, ao seu lado, ele disse:

— Os cabelos se parecem com os meus, mas ele tem os seus olhos.

E tinha mesmo... Um pouquinho de cada um dos dois. E enquanto se derretiam pela criança que já parecia fitar os pais com curiosidade, o Major Nelson resolveu falar sobre o assunto que não havia deixado sua mente:

— Jeannie... Sei que não deve ter sido fácil para você saber que eu estaria em Dallas pelas próximas semanas.

— Não foi mesmo, Amo. Fiquei muito angustiada, foi quando a bolsa se rompeu.

— O que eu quero saber é por que você me trouxe justamente quando a Sra. Bellows estava aqui.

— Oh, mas eu não trouxe, Amo! Pouco antes de a Sra. Bellows e eu chegarmos, um cisco entrou em meu olho e não consegui mais piscar! Tudo o que fiz foi pensar em você!

Nesse momento, o rosto do Major Nelson ensombreceu.

— Mas se não foi você, então quem foi que...

Os dois fitaram o rostinho do bebê, que sorriu gostosamente para os pais.

**FIM**


End file.
